1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a laser welding system, a laser welding method, and an emitting device.
2. Background Information
Conventionally, certain types of welding have been conducted using robots. In recent years, laser welding is also being conducted using robots. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-177862 discloses an example of a conventional laser welding technology which includes a laser processing head that is mounted to an end of a robot arm and configured to emit a laser beam. By changing the position and posture (angle) of the robot, the laser processing head is moved to such positions that the laser beam reaches the points where welding is to be executed. Thus, laser welding is accomplished by directing the laser beam onto the targeted welding point from a position remote from the workpiece. Such conventional technology is contrived such that the laser can be directed onto the welding point from a position located at a fixed prescribed distance from the workpiece. As a result, the workpiece can be successively welded at a plurality of welding points by changing the position and posture of the robot to move the laser processing head to appropriate positions.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved laser welding system, laser welding method and emitting device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.